A Whole New Life
by TheGreekGoddess
Summary: POST NEW MOON. Edward leaves Bella pregnant. With quintuplets. Now Bella and her new family are back in Forks, living a new life, and so are the Cullens. Not to mention ANOTHER group in the area too. How will things go from here? Read to find out.
1. Meeting Again

**Hi!**

**This is my first story. Bear with me, I'm not that good a writer. Any suggestions as to how I can make it better are greatly appreciated.**

**Summary: POST NEW MOON. Edward leaves Bella pregnant. With quintuplets. Now Bella and her new family are back in Forks, and so are the Cullens. Not to mention ANOTHER group in the area too. How will things go from here? Read to find out.**

**Warning: TOTAL AU, lots of powers, OOC-ness will ensue, some of the pairings are NOT normal (hence AU), and yeah...I got nothing else to say.**

**You know what to do.**

**

* * *

**"Aidyn! Give me my history book back!" I shouted. He laughed at me, running down the stairs, out the house-

"Ow! Caleb!" I went downstairs to see Caleb standing over him, smirking. "You should really stop taking stuff from her."

He handed me my book and I grinned. Being the oldest, he was always on my side. We were considered a powerful team, in a way.

"Hey what happened?" Caidyn asked, pulling Aidyn up. Caidyn and Aidyn were twin brothers, and the scariest addition to the family since Marcus.

Marcus rolled his eyes. "Another grab-book-and-run tactic? You know it never works." He picked me up and held me upside down. "Hey!" I said. I flipped out of his arms and landed gracefully on my feet.

Aidyn made a grab for me, which I dodged easily. Laughing, I sprinted and ran into the forest. I could hear my brothers behind me.

Well, 3 out of 4 of them.

Here's the story: My mom's name is Isabella Swan, but she goes by Bella. 68 years ago, she met my dad, Edward, and they were in love.

But then he left her, and she was pregnant with my brothers and me. Quintuplets.

He left her; with 5 kids, he just left like it was the easiest thing in the world. He picked up his family and left.

My brothers and I weren't too fond of him.

Anyway, my mom was changed WHILE she had us, so she didn't die. We're half-vampire, half-human. Hybrids. Lucky us.

I heard stories about what could have happened. And there are times when I feel guilty. We could have killed her. She says that she feels lucky everyday to have 5 beautiful, wonderful children, but I can't help but shudder at the thought.

Our mom, cold and lifeless. Dead.

I shivered involuntarily. "You okay?" I heard Caleb ask from behind me. He wrapped his arms around me and I nodded.

Caleb was the oldest, then it was Marcus, Aidyn and Caidyn, and then me.

"Gwen?" he asked in a worried tone. "You sure you're okay?" "Yeah,"I said lightly. "Just thinking." I gently removed his arms from me. We smelled someone coming towards the house. Mom.

"Race you!" I yelled, flying past the guys. There was laughter all around as we tried to see who was faster.

"Hey Mom." I greeted her as I was the first in the door. I heard the twins coming up behind me fast, and moved out the doorway. They crashed into it, leaving a dent before laying sprawled on the floor.

I laughed at them.

Aidyn grumbled before picking himself up. "Hey mom," he said. "What's up?" He was trying his I-didn't-just-do-anything-and-if-I-did-it-wasn't-my-fault voice.

She scowled at him before rolling her eyes and pointing towards the door frame. "You're fixing that." Me, Caleb, and Marcus laughed as the twins dropped their heads, pretending to look ashamed.

My mom finally cracked a smile and hugged them. "What did you all do today?" "Nothing." we answered together.

She narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "Honest to God mom, we really didn't do anything this time."

She nodded, believing me for now. "We going hunting or what?" Caidyn asked. The twins liked to try and outdo each other, and hunting was their favorite sport to play.

We _could _eat human food, chips and bagels and stuff like that, but my brothers and I preferred blood. We'd still eat it though.

"Yeah, you guys go ahead." my mom said, waving us off. "Caleb, look after your brothers and sister." she reminded him. "Don't I always?" he teased, ruffling everyone's hair.

"Hey!" I complained. It took me an hour just to get this right.

He rolled his eyes at me but gestured to go ahead of him; I ran out, followed by my brothers.

In short, we caught some dear and a mountain lion. Caleb got the lion because he was the oldest and it was his turn, and the deer sort of filled me.

We went home and by then we needed to have everything needed for school. Tomorrow, the 6 of us started Forks High.

I say six of us because my mom is coming too, she looks old enough to be in high school after all.

So with the day coming to a close, I crawled in bed and fell asleep. But I couldn't help feeling like tomorrow was gonna be a bad day.

**~Morning~**

I yawned as I woke up. I'd picked my clothes out last night, so as not to waste time in the morning. Brushing my curls, I pulled on the jeans and shirt.

Me and Caleb were the only ones that had a couple traits like our dad, according to mom. For one, our instrumental abilities; I was a whiz at the piano, and Caleb on the guitar.

Not only that, we both had bronze gold hair, and our dad's emerald green eyes. She claimed we looked almost like our father.

That didn't help Caleb much.

We headed out in Marcus's Jeep, which was a pretty cobalt blue, my favorite color. My mom had decided to stay home for a couple days, give us time to scout the place out without her.

That and we needed to check and see if anyone around here remembered who Bella Swan was.

"Mom, no one would dare come near you. You'd nag them to death before they could do anything." Marcus said with a roll of his eyes. Which then earned him a smack on the back of the head.

"Just saying." he said with a grin. His hair was heavily gelled, and the smell was starting to irritate me.

I should probably give descriptions of my brothers, shouldn't I.

Well, Marcus has brown hair like mom, blue eyes that no one knows where he got, and a muscular build that came to him almost naturally.

Aidyn and Caidyn both had brown hair too, and slightly tall, yet muscular frames as well. The only way you could tell them apart was from their green and brown eyes.

Aidyn had taken mom's chocolate brown eyes while Caidyn had our dad's green ones.

Caleb had, like I said, green eyes and bronze gold hair like me. He was pretty strong, but it was subtle, because he didn't look too muscular. People sometimes messed with him and were shocked when they discovered all he could do.

And my mom...well, she still had the same long brown hair, her eyes were amber gold, and she was the best parent anyone could ask for. My mom had powers like the rest of us.

It was pretty funny really.

***What's funny?* **Caleb asked through thought-speak. One of the many talents we had, and I mean my brothers and I, is communication through thought-speak.

We couldn't read each others minds, but we could think things and let the other person hear it. _*Oh nothing. I was just thinking about how out of the 5 of us, we're the only 2 who look the most like dad. Our powers are crazy and ranging to the weirdest things. But we have nothing resembling our so called "family".*_

***Don't forget that you have mom's power**_._** That means you have someone's abilities.**_*** **_he told me.

I stuck my tongue out at him and he laughed. The others didn't find the exchange weird, you'd be used to it if you were one of us.

Our mom had a mental shield, which I had inherited. She said it was one of the things that could her noticed by Daddy dearest, since he couldn't read her mind.

I personally was proud to carry that particular ability. So that if I ever saw my dad one day, I could rip him to shreds and he would never see it coming.

Hopefully.

We were at the school by the time I was thinking about it, and all eyes were one us. Well, half of them. The other half were on a bunch of kids getting out of various cars.

One of them had bronze hair like me and Caleb. There were 2 blondes, one of them with a dark haired pixie-like girl, the other with big, muscular guy with curly brown hair.

As soon as we caught their scent Caleb hissed. Aidyn and Caidyn growled subtly. Marcus stood in front of me. They were vampires.

Not hybrids like us, actual vamps.

Well, this would not go good.

_*Don't do anything!* _I yelled at them in my head. _*Let's just go in the school, they probably don't even notice us.* _The guys nodded and Caleb grabbed my hand and nearly pulled me in the building.

I could feel the guy with our hair color staring the entire time.

I knew we shouldn't have come today.

**~*Edward*~**

Half the eyes were on us, as usual. We'd decided to move back to Forks, and Carlisle said he was sure Bella was gone; I'd never meant to hurt her.

But the mutt assured me I had.

Jacob had caught my scent and tried to kill me. He said I'd left Bella pregnant; broken. With how many kids he never said, but it made me regret that one lapse of control.

I'd never meant to get her pregnant.

As we got out, I saw some other kids do so as well. 2 of them had bronze gold hair and green eyes. There was a pair of twins, one with green and the other with brown eyes, and the same colored hair as Bella had.

The last was the boy with blue eyes and brown hair. I saw the boy hiss, and the twins growl. I tried to hear what they were thinking but...couldn't.

It was the Bella thing all over again. Something was preventing me from hearing their thoughts. I didn't know what, but they walked into the building without a backwards glance.

Their smell...it didn't smell human. Or werewolf. It smelt...like a mixture of human and vampire.

"Those kids are not human." I said low enough for everyone to hear. "I can't see them." Alice said blankly. Everyone stared at her. "Nothing. I can't see anything involving them. It's like their..invisible."

Jasper wrapped an arm around Alice, comforting her. I couldn't read their thoughts, Alice couldn't see them. Was this a new species in the supernatural?

"We'll talk later. Meet in the lunchroom." Everyone nodded. I walked away to my first class. Biology.

**~*Gwen*~**

I sat down in the back. I hated Biology. After doing it over and over again, I was used to it, but I still hated it.

"Ah yes, Mr. Cullen, you can take a seat in back."

Cullen? Oh no.

The only seat available in back was next to me. He sat down and busied himself with taking his binder and notebook out. I decided to inform my brothers of my little discovery.

_*Guys?* _

*Yeah?* Marcus asked.

**_*What is it?* _**the twins said in unison.

***You alright?* **Caleb asked worriedly.

_*I'm fine. I know who those weird kids we saw are.* _

***WHO?* **Caleb pressed. _*Their the Cullens*_

My head was completely quiet for a minute. *******I figured they were them. I mean, that one guy looks like us. And the big guy had Marcus's curly hair.***

"Um, excuse me. Do you have a pencil I can borrow?" he asked me. _*I'll talk to you guys later.*_

"Sure." I said in a sugar-sweet voice. I lifted my shield for just a second.

_Look Cullen. I don't know who you are or what you're doing here, but I suggest you leave. Now. As in, grab your coven and get the heck out of Forks.  
I know you can read minds. I know you're confused. I know you're wondering how I know, and who I am, and those are answers you will never find out._

His expression was shocked as I lowered my shield again. "Here you go." I said, pressing the pencil into his hand with force. His eyes stared at mine, and I growled. His mouth opened.

"Save it." I put a hand up. "Yes, Ms. White?" "I don't feel so well sir. Can I go to the nurse please?" I walked up to the front of the room with my things and held out a hand for the pass.

"Sure." he nodded and handed it over. I flashed a smile at him and walked out the door. Down the hall, I saw the blonde chick again. I accidentally bumped into her as she passed.

"Watch it." she barked. "You watch it." I said with venom in my voice. She turned around, stunned that I would retaliate. I walked away briskly.

Finally I was outside the History class. _*Caleb, come on. We gotta go.*_

**~*Caleb*~**

Ugh, History is the most boring class ever. I mean, who wants to learn about World War II and George W. Bush?

_*Caleb, come on. We gotta go.* _I heard my sister think. Go where? ***What's wrong? You okay?***

_*I'm fine. I let the Cullen kid hear me and now he's probably gonna tell the others. We're screwed. We need to go. As in now. Right now.*_

***Okay. Where are you?***

_*Outside your class. I ran into the other blonde earlier. She is so full of herself, I swear I'm gonna rip off her head-*_

***Stay calm and I'll be out in a second. I mean it Gwen. Stay. Put.***

_*Alright, alright, I won't do anything. Just hurry, you know I don't have too much control over my powers yet.*_

I raised my hand. "Yes Mr. White?" "I don't feel so well. Can I go to the nurse?" "Of course." he said. I hauled my stuff with me and took the pass. "Thanks." I said, giving him a smile of gratitude.

I could feel the blonde and the pixie's eyes on me. I slipped out the door and saw Gwen sitting on the floor. "You didn't do anything did you?"

She shook her head. "Nope." "Good." ***Guys, we gotta go. I need you to meet us in front of the building.***

When we got there Marcus and the twins were waiting. "What's wrong?" Marcus asked. "Gwen let the mind reader hear us. So now their most likely gonna confront us."

Aidyn stared confused, like we weren't getting something. "Um, guys, you do realize what you just said right?"

"What are you talking about man?" Caidyn said.

"Mind reader. You said mind reader. That means that the Cullen in your Bio class was Edward. Our dad."

My fists balled up and I concentrated hard on not exploding. I hated our dad. How could he just leave our mom like that? And after he had sex with her! He left her pregnant! With 5 kids!

I could hear the wind whistling in my ear. Gwyn touched my arm, and I struggled to calmed down. "Caleb?" she said. Her eyes stared into mine. "I'm fine, Gwen." I kissed her head.

"Who are you." we heard a voice say. Standing by our only exit were all 6 of the Cullens. "We're leaving." I growled.

"Not until you tell us who you are." Edward looked at Gwyn. "How did you know what I could do?" Her hands balled into fists and she let out a snarl. I picked her up to keep her from attacking him.

"We are no one. And we really need to leave now." The big burly one stepped forward with the blonde. "Emmett and Jasper. We can't get out if their in front." Aidyn said quietly.

They turned to look at him. "You know who we are?" Alice asked. "Yep." Marcus said, popping the 'p'. "Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, and Edward. I'm guessing Carlisle and Esme are too old to come to school."

Their shocked expressions varied from amused to plain surprised. "How." Jasper said. "That doesn't concern you." Caidyn spoke. I handed him Gwyn to free up my hands. She struggled against us, but I had a tight hold on her.

"Hold her tight." I warned him. He nodded.

"You both have my eyes from when I was human...and my hair. Who are you?" he repeated. I shook my head. ***Let's find another way out.***

_*The locker rooms. They have a door.* _I nodded. "On the count of 3." I whispered, knowing the vamps could hear. By 3, I meant 1. They tensed, ready for us to spring.

"1.." We turned and ran as fast as we could. We could vaguely hear them pursuing us. I tugged on the locker room doors. Locked. Shit.

Caidyn set Gwen down and lowered a hand and pressed it to the door. He closed his eyes, and we heard the click as the door unlocked. He pushed it open.

Twins come in handy in the family.

We raced into the Gym, and we were so close to the doors-

They slammed shut and Jasper was standing there. We skidded to a halt. "Damn!" Marcus muttered.

There were the other doors, the one the other Cullens were guarding. We were trapped. Everyone knew it.

Then someone slammed through the concrete wall, and that someone was standing in front of us.

Mom.

"Bella." Edward whispered, eyes widening. Everyone stared at her.

She growled at them. "Stay away from my kids."

* * *

**Yay!**

**The cliffy makes things more important. So yeah...review please! This is getting heavily tensioned/dramatic. **

**And you know, reviewing makes me feel more confident to writing this. So review and tell me what you think!**

**Bye!**

**LUV BlueEyed Bambi XD  
**


	2. Introductions: Part 1

**Yay!**

**Chapter 2 people! :D You all love me, I can tell. Or else you wouldn't have reviewed, now would you?**

**So, this is the chapter where secrets are revealed, powers are defined, and new things come to light. Or at least the first half of it, heh :D**

**I got 6 favorites, 5 story alerts, and 4 reviews. Not bad for a first chapter.  
**

**Last chapter: Well, sorry for the spelling variation between Gwen and Gwyn. It messed up and I had to choose one, but I chose Gwen. So Gwyn won't be seen anywhere else in the story.  
**

**BTW: I put Jacob in the story. You'll see what role he plays. It may not be the violent one some people wish he had, but I honestly don't see the point. I mean, they hate Edward as it is. Must we really add some to the werewolf?**

**BTW 2!: The whole kiss scene that happened in New Moon book/movie never happened, and Jake instead helped Bella in her time of need. Edward never said no to Bella, and DID have sex with her, then left. That is where/how this story takes place. :)  
**

**Oh and no I don't hate Edward, I don't hate Jacob, and I don't hate Bella. I don't hate anyone in Twilight, I don't see the point in wasting my hate on them. I give it to the people in my school instead. **

**Alright I lied. Only Caius. He has evolved past hate. **

**Now he is ready to kill if I ever find him; with my bazooka. **

**I love you bazooka :D**

**Jane and Alec seem..kinda strange, but whatever, and Aro is just annoying, but yeah...like I said, whatever. Marcus seems to be the only sane one in the Volturi anyway.  
**

**Wow, this is long...and now I shall stop babbling and let you read!  
**

**Disclaimer: Do I look like Stephanie Meyer? Didn't think so.**

_**Summary: POST NEW MOON. Edward leaves Bella pregnant. With quintuplets. Now Bella and her new family are back in Forks, living a new life, and so are the Cullens. Not to mention ANOTHER group in the area too. How will things go from here? Read to find out.**_

**_Warning: TOTAL AU, lots of powers, OOC-ness will ensue, some of the pairings are NOT normal (hence AU), and yeah...I got nothing else to say._**

**_

* * *

_****LAST TIME ON New Life-**

_We raced into the Gym, and we were so close to the doors-_

_They slammed shut and Jasper was standing there. We skidded to a halt. "Damn!" Marcus muttered._

_There were the other doors, the one the other Cullens were guarding. We were trapped. Everyone knew it._

_Then someone slammed through the concrete wall, and that someone was standing in front of us._

_Mom._

_"Bella." Edward whispered, eyes widening. Everyone stared at her._

_She growled at them. "Stay away from my kids."_

**NOW ON New Life-**

**~*Edward*~**

Bella.

Sweet, wonderful, glorious Bella. She was alive.

"Stay away from my kids." she growled. Kids?

It explained everything. How the girl had known who I was, how the kids knew who _we_ were, everything- they were the children Bella had been pregnant with.

They were my kids.

Bella snarled at us again. "Leave. Now." she ordered them. They shook their heads, not budging an inch from where they were.

"Bella wait," I said, holding my hands up. "We're not here to fight. We just wanted to know who they were. Their not human. Or werewolf. And definitely not vampire."

She sighed before putting a hand to her forehead. "Just leave it alone Edward. Leave it alone." She made a sort of gesture behind her back and they turned to Jasper.

"Jazz, move." He jumped to the side and ran to ours. In a matter of seconds he was by Alice's side.

"Come on guys," the boy who looked the oldest said. "Let's go." They ran out and we were alone.

"Who were they?" Rosalie whispered. Emmett was holding her, as was Jasper with Alice.

_Edward, I'm worried. These kids know who we are, and I doubt they don't know other things too..._

"I know. That's a problem." I frowned. Bella being here wasn't a bad thing, but...not a entirely good one either.

_The biggest problem is the Volturi. If they learn of these children, your kids Edward, it will not have a good outcome._

"I know." I answered the unspoken thought. "But until Bella gives the answers we're looking for we'll have to wait. And watch."

The others nodded, and we left quietly.

My kids...

**~*Gwen*~**

We ran out, and I could see my mom's shield cloaking us. We got as far as the Quilete line before she stopped.

"Mom!" I said, grabbing her into a hug. I felt hot bodies being pressed against ours. "Guys get off!" I said. They laughed but stepped back.

"What are you doing here? How did you know where we were?" "Well, I went to the hospital today to see if I could find any big bandages for wolves, and I saw Carlisle."

"The doctor?" Aidyn asked. She nodded. "I figured that meant the rest of them too. I followed Edward's scent and when I couldn't open the doors I decided to make one in the wall."

Caleb smirked. Ever since my mom had become a vampire, she was good at breaking things when needed. We, on the other hand, could only do it on accident.

She sighed, a long heavy one. "Do you kids still want to go to school tomorrow? You don't have to, and if you want we could leave..." she trailed off.

I didn't want to leave. My Uncle Jake was here. Quil, Embry, Paul, Leah, Collin, Brady, Claire, Emily, Sam...they were part of our family too. I shook my head.

"I don't want to leave. I think we can deal with it. I mean, I doubt Dad can get in our heads with my shield up, and Jasper's empathy thing doesn't work on the twins, so we'll be safe."

She gave me a doubtful look, like it was impossible for the 5 of us to stay safe.

Very true in a way.

"Mom, please, don't make us leave." I pleaded. Then I gave her the biggest puppy dog eyes I could. She sighed but nodded. We cheered.

"But I want you guys with your Uncle Jake everyday after school. I mean it, its the only place they can't go. I can't go. But you can, so I want you over there everyday after 2:45. Understood?"

We nodded, unable to contain our grins. With that said, we went home. As soon as we got in the door, the guy fell on the food. The 4 of them were packing cookies and chips and fruit and everything into their mouths. I rolled my eyes.

My brothers acted like a pack of hungry hyenas.

I ate my own share of food. Sure, we preferred blood to actual food, but that didn't mean we wouldn't eat it. Heck, we ate almost everything these days.

Mom used to joke that we were becoming like Uncle Jake.

I went up to my room, wishing I could pull my headphones on and drown myself in music, like the good old days.

But I couldn't. Not when there was such a dangerous threat to our family.

My family.

I sighed, exhausted but not tired. A strange thing these days, but whatever. And then I remembered our promise to Uncle Jake. If we ever wanted to talk about anything, all we had to do was call.

And this was one of the times when I really wanted to do that.

I hit 5 on my cell phone speed dial and waited as the phone rang in my ear. I heard breathing on the other end; he'd picked up. "Hullo?" he muttered sleepily.

His voice was thick with it. "Hey Uncle Jake," I said. "You sleep?" "Nah kid, I'm hang-gliding. What ya need?" I giggled.

"Got a sec to talk?" "Sure." he said.

"Can I come to the reservation?" "Yeah, you know you're invited anytime." his voice was concerned. I forgot, I ask unneeded questions when I'm nervous.

"I'll be there in a few." I said, and hung up. Pulling on my jacket, I came downstairs. "Mom, I'm going to La Push!" I yelled as I ran out. "Why?" I heard her call, even though there was a lot of distance between us.

Our hearing wasn't as good as a vampire, or a wolf, but it was okay all the same.

***Why are you going to La Push?* **I heard Caleb ask in my head.

_*Just wanna talk to Uncle Jake.* _I said back. He didn't ask again, and I ran the rest of the way in silence. I felt the electrical surge of energy I always felt when I passed the treaty line.

I was in La Push.

I spied a large chocolate brown wolf in the trees. "Quil!" I called.

His ears pricked and turned in my direction. The large floppy tongue hung out his mouth, and he loped over to me. "Hey Quil," I said, scratching behind his ears. "How's Claire?"

His chest rumbled, and the sound almost sounded like a purr. He sat down next to me as I scratched his ears. I smelled someone else, a husky scent...like tree bark.

"Hey Gwen." Sam said, coming out of the trees. I jumped as high as I could and put a hand to my chest for dramatic effect. "Jeez Sam! Way to give a girl a heart attack!"

He chuckled. "Hey Quil." he greeted him. Quil nodded, then stood up and loped back into the trees. "I ran into someone today." Sam said casually. He sat down next to me.

This was gonna be bad.

"You're dad, actually. When we're you gonna tell us the Cullens were back?" his black eyes were fixed on me, and the intensity of his gaze made me look away.

Don't get me wrong, Uncle Jake is my best friend and all, family, and he could read me as well as Caleb. But Sam...he always had a way of getting into my head.

Putting what was wrong out in the open. I admired him for it, but also feared and envied him too. Fear, because he easily did it to me. Envy, because I wish I could do that.

"I was going to. I came to talk to Uncle Jake." I kept my eyes down. But he put a hand under my chin and pulled my face up. "Why didn't you tell him on the phone."

I blushed. Another thing I had inherited from my mom. Damn.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Something made him and Caleb do that unconsciously or something. "I say that because I'm sure you met them in school today." I nodded.

Nothing escaped Sam's attention.

"Well? How did it go?" he inquired. I took a deep breath and launched into a full out description of the event. His hands clenched and unclenched during the time.

"He found out?" his eyes widened. I didn't know what that look meant, but it was somewhat strange. Nothing surprised Sam. And if it did, he didn't show it.

I nodded mutely. He growled. His body was shaking. My eyes widened. Sam always had control. I ran a short distance, into the house. Emily was standing there, stirring a huge pot of tomato soup.

"Emily." I said, gaining her attention. "Hey Gwen." she said, smiling at me. "Sam is losing control. I told him about our encounter with the Cullens and he freaked."

She looked strange. Almost as if she had expected it to happen. "Where is he?" she demanded. I turned around and gestured to my back. She climbed on, something I was grateful for.

Emily was far from heavy, and I was far from weak, but when people jumped...let's just say I try to hug the ground while their on me.

I raced there, and we saw Sam, trembling, trying to calm himself down. He seemed to be muttering to himself. I lowered her to the ground and she marched right over, unafraid of the large, shaking man who was seconds away from turning into a werewolf.

She reached up on tiptoe and placed a hand behind his neck and with what looked like all her strength, pulled his mouth on hers. The shaking stopped instantly, and I saw his arms curl around her waist.

I sighed, but it didn't disturb them. I wished I had someone like that. Someone who I would love with all my heart and never want to let go of. An imprint.

I knew the concept wasn't the same. They were wolves, I was a half-vamp half-human girl. There was a major difference.

I walked away, hearing sudden moans, and trust me, I did NOT want to see this. I went into Jake's house, where he was laying, asleep, on the sofa. His large frame took up the whole thing, and his long legs hung off. He made the thing look minuscule.

I coughed. He snored again, and I huffed. Whoever came up with the ideas to make wolves heavy sleepers was crazy. Plain crazy.

Just as I was about to walk to the back, I tripped over a shirt strewn across the floor. I caught myself, but knocked a pen on the floor. The carpet didn't mute it to my ears, and apparently not his either.

He jerked up, looking around. I laughed at the sight. He glanced over at me and his face erupted into a big smile. "Hey Gwen." he pulled me into a hug.

"Can't. Breathe." I gasped. He laughed, but set me down. "The Cullens?" he asked. I nodded. "I'm not worried. I think we can take him. Plus, we have 7 wolves, Bella, and 5 extremely strong half-vamps on our side."

I smiled. Jake was always ready to fight. It was as expected as the twins pulling pranks.

"So what exactly did Sam say to Father dearest." I said, sitting on the small sofa. Jake flopped down and nearly launched me into the air. I glared at him.

"Sorry." he apologized. "Sam chewed him out for leaving Bella. The stupid lee- I mean Edward just flipped him off. And ran." I sighed. "What are we gonna do. I don't want to leave, but if it's safer we have to."

"I know." he said. "I don't want you to leave, but if it's safe..." he trailed off. ***Gwen. Come home. Now. The Cullens are here.* **I gasped and growled.

"What is it?" his eyes searched for a threat. I shook my head, but the words came out forced. "The Cullens. They went to our house." A snarl erupted from Jake's chest and I motioned for him to come outside.

As soon as we got out his pants ripped and there was a explosion of red-brown fur. I was now a couple inches away form a furious, slightly sleep deprived wolf.

Oh goody.

I hopped onto his back and he took off. Mom had told me what her experience had been like with Dad, on his back. It felt something like being on Uncle Jake's, I mused.

The wind billowed my curls out behind me, and we reached the house in no time. Standing on the side of the street were all 7 Cullens. Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Esme, Carlisle, and the main character, Edward.

He walked across as Jake set me down, still growling at them. Mom was outside too, and she bared her teeth. They gleamed in the bright sunlight, and every vampire sparkled brightly.

Good thing we don't have any neighbors.

"Jacob." he said, nodding curtly. "Bella," his voice turned warm. "I need to talk to you about this. About my kids." Mom laughed harshly. "Your kids? You _left _Edward. You choose to leave, and there is nothing that can be done to change that."

Caleb came out and stood next to me, hands clenched tightly. The wind whistled loudly, and it blew hard. I laid a hand on his arm. "Calm down." I whispered.

The wind died down and he was taking deep breaths in and out, trying to calm himself. I nodded and turned my attention back to the family I'd never known.

"I didn't know you were pregnant Bella." he spoke calmly, as if talking to a 4 year old. "If I had known, I would have stayed. I would have helped."

Uncle Jake snarled again, and everyone's attention was on the large very pissed off werewolf. "I didn't know until you told me!" Edward protested.

"I don't need a lecture from you, Jacob Black. I know I did wrong, and I'm here to fix it." his voice turned icy. It sent shivers down my spine. But I refused to be intimidated, and stared at him.

I stepped forward, as did the twins, Marcus and Caleb. "You left us. You left her. Who said we wanted you back in our lives?" They stayed quiet, but I could feel Jasper trying to calm me.

Aidyn and Caidyn growled at him. He murmured something to the rest of them too low for us to hear.

**~*Edward*~**

_How can you say that to her! If you hadn't left at all you would have known, bloodsucker!_

"I didn't know until you told me!" I shot back. Jacob blamed me. As he should.

_They have grown up to be fine kids, and that is WITHOUT you help, leech. I don't even know why you bothered showing up, Bella won't give you a damn thing-_

"I don't need a lecture from you, Jacob Black. I know I did wrong, and I'm here to fix it." Out of the corner of my eyes I saw the girl with curly hair step forward, along with her brothers.

"You left us. You left her. Who said we wanted you back in our lives?" We didn't answer. We knew they would have a grudge against us. We'd hurt their mother, that made it personal.

_Lemme see if I can calm them..._

Jasper was sending out waves of calm, and all of a sudden the twin boys growled at him. "Their immune." he said quietly. Alice turned to look at him.

Looks like my kids have gifts of their own.

Bella seemed torn. I looked at her face, and I saw her conflict immediately. She _wanted _her kids to get to know us. But could she chance it?

"Bella please, I want to get to know my kids." _And you, _I added silently. "Will you allow us that privilege?"

She bit her lip, and they noticed. "Mom, no!" the girl cried. She seemed to have made up her mind.

"Fine Edward. The kids will stay with you while I'm out of town. And if they say so, you can continue the relationship with them after I come back. If not, you will never contact us again."

I nodded. Fair terms.

_Well, you're in for it bloodsucker. Get ready for the ride of your life. These kids are gonna kill you._

Normally I would have snorted from the irony of his sentence, as if someone could kill us, but today I didn't.

I knew he wasn't that far from the truth.

_

* * *

_**Introductions, Part 1!**

**This was actually pretty fun to write, and it was extremely hilarious to imagine. I mean, just picture it. The kids, a furious Bella, and wolfy, pissed off Jacob.**

**Well, I already have next chapter written out. But I want...maybe 5-10 reviews before I do so. So don't be surprised if the story isn't updated for a while.**

**Okay, well, glad you enjoyed, and review to make my day! And, you know, tell me how good the story is. But mostly to make my day. :)**

**Bye!**

**LUV, BlueBambi XD  
**


	3. Introductions: Part 2

**Hey people! Sorry I didn't update Sunday like I said I would. I had ugly geometry homework. :(  
**

**BTW: I have changed my username from BlueBambi to TheGreekGoddess, because me and DaughterOfTheGreekGoddess thought it would be kinda funny. And I am like her mother in a way. :)**

**School has never been so stressful before. I mean, with all the tests and homework I've been getting, I'm surprised I even find the time to get on here.**

**Smh, I'm kidding. I go on here even when I have homework anyway.**

**Anyways, this is the second half of Introductions. **

**Bella doesn't leave yet, but the Whites are being forced to go to Edward's house anyway. If you want you can even call them the Quints, since they ARE quintuplets. Anyways, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Damn it, Stephanie Meyer, lucky person, you get to own Twilight. Drat.**

**BTW2: The thoughts weren't actually in bold, I just needed to be able to distinguish them from the italics of the LAST TIME text.  
**

**

* * *

**

**LAST TIME ON New Life-**

_Bella seemed torn. I looked at her face, and I saw her conflict immediately. She wanted her kids to get to know us. But could she chance it?_

_"Bella please, I want to get to know my kids." **And you**, I added silently. "Will you allow us that privilege?"_

_She bit her lip, and they noticed. "Mom, no!" the girl cried. She seemed to have made up her mind._

_"Fine Edward. The kids will stay with you while I'm out of town. And if they say so, you can continue the relationship with them after I come back. If not, you will never contact us again."_

_I nodded. Fair terms._

**_Well, you're in for it bloodsucker. Get ready for the ride of your life. These kids are gonna kill you._**

_Normally I would have snorted from the irony of his sentence, as if someone could kill us, but today I didn't._

_I knew he wasn't that far from the truth._

**NOW ON New Life-**

I saw Mom bite her bottom lip, a signature move that we all knew meant she was about to give in.

"Mom, no!" I yelled in panic. "Fine Edward. The kids will stay with you while I'm out of town. And if they say so, you can continue the relationship with them after I come back. If not, you will never contact us again."

He nodded in understanding.

Tears swam in my eyes as I ran away from the chaos. I was running far, far away. There was no chance in hell I was going back with my Dad. Not a chance.

And all the thoughts I'd tried so hard to suppress were rushing back. All the worries.

_What if he doesn't like me? What if he HATES me? What if he decides he doesn't want a daughter? Or worst. What if he's going to try and-_

I was so caught up with running I didn't notice someone following me. But when big arms encircled me, stopping my running, I didn't fight. I turned and cried into them.

"Shh, Gwen, it's alright, shh." Caleb said. Caleb. Of course.

When I was done I sniffed and wiped my eyes on his shirt. And then I noticed how wet it was. As in, it looked like it had been raining on the front of it for a good while.

"Sorry, Cay. I kinda messed up your shirt." I smiled at him apologetically. He shook his head and hugged me tightly. "Promise." I heard. I looked up at him.

"Promise what?"

"Promise me you'll stay. That you won't run. I know you don't like it Gwen. None of us do. But we have to stick together. Alright?" I nodded.

He held out a hand, and I took it in mine. "You remember?" I nodded again. "Promise, please."

"I, Gwendoleyn Andromeda Belinda Araceli Darmana Swan, promise to not leave or run."

"I, Caleb Darius Gallagher Zachary Thomas Swan accept this promise, and promise to do the same."

I felt a warm heat spread through my fingertips, down to my toes. I smiled at him, and we heard people coming towards us. Out of the thick bushes burst Caidyn, Marcus, and Aidyn.

"Are you okay?" Marcus asked me. I nodded, and Caleb spoke. "We need to all promise. Me and Gwen already did. You turns." They nodded, and we all touched hands.

"I, Aidyn Gabriel Marcello Deonte Victor Swan, promise what Gwendoleyn and Caleb Swan have."

"I, Marcus Henry Terrence Caesar Langley Swan, promise the same."

"I, Caidyn Xavier Cameron Leo Isaac Swan, promise the same."

We shivered as the gentle warmth turned into a scorching hot, and waited for the heat to subside. "Mom is really worried about you." Caleb said to me as we ran back.

I looked down and didn't say anything. Part of me was pissed she had agreed. And the other part remembered when I was younger, and how this was probably my fault.

_-flashback-_

_"Mama, where's Daddy?" I asked as I walked into the kitchen. Mom was making food for Uncle Jake. When I asked, the knife she was using hit her finger and it dented._

_She sighed and tossed the knife into the trash. Pulling another one out the drawer, she turned to look at me. "Daddy's gone, sweetie. He, uh, he-" she was interrupted as Uncle Jake came through the door._

_"Smells good Bells. What ya cooking?" He came in and sat down at the table. "Nuh uh, Uncle Jake, me first. Mama has to tell me where Daddy is." His eyes widened, and he stared at her._

_"Bells?" She looked at him, and her eyes looked sunken and hollow. Kind scary really._

_"Jake, you explain." she said as she left the room. I didn't understand. "Did I make Mama mad?" I asked. I was about to follow her when he picked me up and sat me in his lap. "No, sweetie, she has to go do something. She'll be back."_

_"Oh. Okay. Did Daddy leave forever, Uncle Jake?" I looked at him and saw the fury in his eyes as he stared across the kitchen, out the window. He looked down at me and it disappeared._

_"Yeah. Your dad left. A few years ago. He's not coming back." he said. I felt tears start to form. "Was it because of me?" He looked back down at me, eyes widened in surprise._

_"No, honey, it wasn't because of you." the tears ebbed away and we sat in silence. "He thought he was doing what was best. But it only made things worst."_

_Mom walked back in and Uncle Jake stopped talking. She kissed me on the head and smiled. "I'm fine sweetie. Just a little tired. Not sleeping makes that weird sometimes." she turned back to the counter and began to cook again._

_"If I find Daddy, can I spend time with him?"My mom nodded, smile plastered on her face.  
_

_I was too young back then to know better. To know that I would hate him. That he left her._

_But eventually I figured it out._

_-end flashback-_

I sighed as we reached the house. The Cullens were gone, something I was extremely grateful of. I don't want, nor need them here.

As soon as I opened the door_. _Before I knew it, I was being hugged by Mom. "I'm sorry, Gwen, I'm so sorry." her musical voice sounded close to tears.

Even if she couldn't make them.

I patted her back awkwardly. "It's okay, Mom. Really. I'm fine." "Gwen!" I heard Uncle Jake yell. The cold arms were gone, and I was being crushed in an embrace that was hot. Really, really hot.

"Hey Uncle Jake. The ribs. Watch the ribs." I joked. He let me go and I turned to my Mom. "I was stupid to try and leave. It wasn't smart, But I promise I won't run just because I have to spend time with my Dad."

She smiled at me, then turned to each of us. "Pack your bags. You all leave right now. And I still want you at La Push after school."

We nodded and went upstairs.

I shut my door and placed several pairs of jeans, my favorite shirts, a comb and brush, my best nail-polish, and a couple other valued items in the dark blue suitcase.

I walked back down the stairs to the door, my brothers expressions grim.

"All right troops, let's mobilize." Mom said. We walked out to her car, a pretty red Lamborghini, and sped off out of town.

* * *

**Awesome cliffy, but not much violence or anything. More like a heartfelt moment.**

**I might put up my original chapter idea, if you want. Well, yeah, again, its if YOU want.**

**So, I know some people might wonder why they have so many names in between first and last. Bella felt her kids were very unique, so she gave them very unique names. I don't mean Caleb, or Marcus, I mean she gave them a lot of middle names.**

**And the whole 'promising not to run thing' doesn't make much sense either, but I felt like it should be put there, because they stick together, and he really doesn't want them to leave. Especially Gwen.**

**Oh, another thing: Gwen had a somewhat dark past. The reason they had to move, you see. No one mentions it, but its still there, in her head. She just doesn't think about it often. **

**I will reveal this later in the story. But right now, I want to take my time.  
**

**Oh! I got a boyfriend! We haven't told our friends yet. Mostly, we haven't told anyone. We don't want any rumors and drama.**

**I HAVE 304 READERS! YES! WOOHOO! I GOT THREE HUNDRED AND FOUR PEOPLE! THATS A BIG FREAKING NUMBER! Okay, I'll leave my caps lock alone now.  
**

**Anyways, I am working on my new chapter as we speak. Bye!**

**LUV, TheGreekGoddess :P  
**


	4. Introductions: Part 3

**Alright, this is the final part of Introductions. Sorry if I kept you waiting, but like I said, I wanna take this slow. Rome wasn't built in a day you know.**

**Anyways, enjoy! :D  
**

**Disclaimer: If I dress up like Stephanie Meyer for Halloween, will I own Twilight? Even for a day? Nah forget it...**

**Warning: There is no real warning..sorry to disappoint.  
**

**

* * *

**

**LAST TIME ON New Life-**

_I shut my door and placed several pairs of jeans, my favorite shirts, a comb and brush, my best nail-polish, and a couple other valued items in the dark blue suitcase._

_I walked back down the stairs to the door, my brothers expressions grim._

_"All right troops, let's mobilize." Mom said. We walked out to her car, a pretty red Lamborghini, and sped off out of town._

**NOW ON New Life-**

**~*Gwen*~**

Mom drove for a good 30 minutes before pulling up in front of some big house that was in the middle of no where. It was completely out of town.

Huh. Smart, weren't they.

She pulled into the driveway and we saw Emmett and Jasper in the garage, looking at their cars. They were pretty good ones too, definitely drool worthy.

Not that I was ever gonna admit that.

The door opened before we even knocked.

A woman with red-brown hair, kind of like Uncle Jake's wolf fur, smiled at us. "Please, come in." She gestured for us to enter. We walked in, noticing the crystal, the china, the expensive looking glasses.

They were pretty rich.

We walked into the living room to find everyone standing, staring at us. The air was tense, filled with..well, it was filled with something.

"Bella." I heard and turned around. Standing at the base of the stairs was Edward.

I mean, Dad. Well, yeah, Edward.

She looked at him but didn't say a word. Instead she turned to everyone in the living room. He went in and stood with them, waiting.

Mom sighed. She really didn't want to do this. But she understood that she needed to.

_**THIRD PERSON POV-**_

"Alright, you all know how 68 years ago Edward left me. As did the rest of you. It left me emotionally scared, and lonely. Or as Jake puts it, broken. I had no one, except Jake and Charlie and Renee and Phil. Angela and Ben were there for me too, but no one as much as Jake."

Edward stayed perfectly still.

"And then one day I found out the most amazing news. Something that I never thought possible. I was pregnant. Not with one child, but 5. Quintuplets. They are the children that you see before you."

"How are you not dead?" Rosalie asked. She was obviously upset Bella had children while she did not.

"A kind woman named Melanie, who was a vampire herself, helped me birth them. She then changed me so I would not die, and I have been living with my kids ever since. They are not vampire, or human, They are both. Hybrids, if you will. Either way, they matured very quickly."

Everyone nodded. They understood. Edward turned to Gwen. "You were yelling at me in your head. But I couldn't hear you or your brothers outside. And Alice can't see any futures involving you."

Gwen sat down, propping her feet on the table with a smirk at Edward. All eyes were on her. "Gwen," Bella hissed. "Manners."

Gwen sighed again and removed her feet, but opened her mouth to explain.

"Well, I seem to have inherited my mom's mind shield. That thing that kept you from reading her mind? But the reason Alice can't see us...well, Uncle Jake can't be seen either. We're both hybrids. So I'm gonna go with it's because we're hybrids."

"Do you have any other special gifts? And it would help if we knew your names." Carlisle asked.

Gwen nodded. "My name's Gwendolyn. I can use my shield, control water, create force fields, and sometimes use telekinesis. Haven't really learned how to control that yet."

Marcus stood. "My name's Marcus. I can turn invisible, control earth, and and sense people's powers. Which I am currently learning."

Aidyn and Caidyn stood together. "Our names are Aidyn and Caidyn. We're twins." they said, as if no one noticed.

"I can control fire-"

"-and I can control earth, which includes metal." Caidyn finished. "We can both do the same things; summoning things and copying other people's power through touch."

They sat back down and looked pointedly at Caleb, communicating with their eyes. He sighed, but stayed seated.

"My name's Caleb. I can phase through things, control air, and transform into an animal. Occasionally."

He swept an arm out towards the his siblings. "We can all talk to each other in our heads. Basically, we're not ordinary kids. Aside from the hybrid thing."

Bella stepped forward again and adressed the Cullen family as a whole.

"I thought the kids should get to know you. All of you," she said, looking pointedly at Caleb. "Including Edward. I will be leaving Forks to attend to some other business, but you'll know when I'm back."

Esme's eyes lit up, and Alice grinned.

"They've already packed and their suitcases are outside." she turned to her them. "Bye guys. I'll miss you."she said, opening her arms as they hugged her tight.

"Look after you sister." she told Caleb, and he nodded. "Bye mom." he murmured in her hair. She gave them one last smile before turning on her heel and walking away.

**~*Edward*~**

So many gifts. So much talent. The Volturi could never know about this.

"Um, Bella?" I asked. She turned back to me, her face wary. "As anyone else ever met them?" She shook her head. Good.

Her eyes questioned me, something her mouth wouldn't. "I was wondering. I mean, their hybrids, and they have very extraordinary gifts. I asked because of-"

"The Volturi." she whispered. Her greatest nightmare.

"They can not know about them. They'll take them. Or even worse. Kill them." she spoke with fear in her voice.

"The Volturi will not learn of their existence. I can't promise, but I can try."

She nodded. " I know I have no reason to, but..." she looked up at me. "Thank you Edward." Before I could say anything she was out the door.

I turned toward the children I had never known. "Well, looks like we have a lot to do."

* * *

**Okay, so first my computer decided it didn't want to save what I typed the first time. So it deleted the whole chapter.**

**THEN my internet was down.**

**THEN I experienced my first case of writer's block.**

**But now, I have FINALLY written a chapter. I am happy. Extrememly happy. **

**Next chapter will be Manliness? This is Prankliness, which is all about the pranks our favorite pair of twins and our favorite prankster Marcus will be pulling. **

**In other words, we gots oursleves a prank war between these here kids.**

**Well, I would LOVE, LOVE, LOVE if you guys would send me pranks that you want to be pulled. If you want something a specific way, just review and tell me. Or you could suggest a prank.**

**I love a good prank.**

**So yeah...review please! Or suggest good pranks. I've already got one from one of my first reviewers, which I will DEFINITELY be using. I need some more though.**

**Bye!**

**LUV, TheGreekGoddess XP  
**


	5. I'm Sorry :

** Hi there. I am sad to say that I am going to be passing my stories off to my FanFiction family.**

**Different Magic, Same World will go to _DaughterOfTheGreatWolf_.**

**Bleeding Love will go to _DaughterOfTheGreekGoddess._**

**A Whole New Life will go to _DaughterOfTheGreatWolf._**

**Sorry, but I don't have te inspiration or creativity to do these stories anymore. Nor do I have the time to go on here anymore.**

**So bye bye FanFic world.**

**xxxTheGreekGoddessxxx  
**


End file.
